Pet or Date?
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [Ficlet] Sepertinya masing-masing peliharaan dari mereka merupakan ancaman untuk acara kencan mereka./"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin berkencan denganku malam ini?"/"Tidak."/"Ya, kali ini kau boleh membawa Leon."/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Pet or Date?**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre: Romance, Parody**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Naruto's PoV**

Alam terbuka menyapa. Semilir angin menyambut raga, menyejukkan jiwa. Semerbak bunga Mawar dan Melati melayani panca inderaku dengan lembut. Kini, berdua dengan _dia_ , kami menikmati sore sembari menunggu Sang Surya kembali ke peraduan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin berkencan denganku malam ini?" tanyaku padanya. Seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ panjang yang tengah membelai lembut hewan peliharaannya.

"Tidak." Dia menjawab tawaranku dengan singkat. Aku menghela napas mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Yakin?"

Ia mengagguk. "Beberapa kalipun kau menawarkannya kepadaku, jawabanku tetap tidak, Naruto- _kun_."

"Kencan kita takkan seburuk yang lalu-lalu, Hinata- _hime_ ," tuturku meyakinkan Sang Kekasih–Hyuuga Hinata. Berharap ia mengabulkan permintaanku yang sudah seminggu ia tolak. Semoga tatapan memelas ini mampu membuat pikirannya berubah.

Bola mata _amethyst_ anggun miliknya menatapku penuh arti. Tangan putihnya berhenti membelai Leon–singa peliharaannya. Aku menangkap sedikit pancaran harapan di netranya yang elegan itu.

"Ya, kali ini kau boleh membawa Leon," ucapku dengan setengah hati. Sejujurnya, aku tak ingin diganggu dengan singa sialan itu. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Hinata- _hime_ lebih mencintai hewan buas itu daripada aku yang _buas._

Okay, jangan sampai di geplak _author_ dan _rate_ mulai bergeser.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang disekitar kita nanti?" Tampaknya, Hinata- _hime_ nampaknya mulai ragu.

"Tak apa. Malah, aku ingin mengajak Kyuubi juga." Aku menyela. Disambut dengan tatapan horor dari Hinata- _hime_ yang aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia demikian.

"Kau gila, Naruto- _kun_? Mana ada pasangan yang berkencan dengan hewan peliharaan mereka yang buas?" sergah Hinata- _hime_. Emosinya mulai terbakar.

Aku menghela napas lagi. Memang wanita seperti itu. Apalagi si Hyuuga manis ini. _Katanya kepengen ngajak_ Leon di tengah-tengah acara kencan kami, ujung-ujungnya malah tidak setuju karena memikirkan keselamatan orang-orang sekitar. Sepertinya _Kami-sama_ mulai menguji kesabaranku kembali. Siapa suruh memelihara singa, sayangku?

Naruto, Naruto. Tidak sadar dengan dirimu sendiri, eh?

Seminggu yang lalu ia tak ingin berkencan denganku karena aku membuat peraturan untuk menitipkan hewan peliharaan kami di toko hewan. Mungkin, Hinata- _hime_ belum menghilangkan traumanya.

Berawal dari kencan pertama kami–sebulan yang lalu. Buruknya, berakhir dengan Leon yang hampir kejang-kejang karena tidak tahu kenapa. Setelah di diagnosa, Leon terkena alergi makanan yang disediakan oleh pemilik toko hewan. Dan dari sana, sepupu si Neji ini–yang notabene adalah sahabatku–kapok menitipkan Leon alih-alih tak ingin kencan kami terganggu.

"Kita jangan kencan."

Aku terkejut batin. Apa katanya? _Jangan kencan?_

"Lebih baik kita _jogging_ bareng lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Suasana di taman kota sudah mulai membaik. Kan lumayan _ngajak_ Leon sama Kyuubi jalan pagi. Kasihan mereka nanti dikurung terus," titahnya. Ia kembali mengelus bulu pirang Leon yang mulai memudar seiring dimakan umur.

"Aku tidak mau," tolakku. Jelas saja, aku tak ingin orang-orang sekitar di kejar oleh Kyuubi–serigala yang sudah kupelihara sejak kecil. Aku tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi dan berakhir di kantor polisi dengan alasan mengganggu ketenangan masyarakat.

"Terserah."

Tuh kan, dia mulai _ngambek._ Serius, males banget kalau udah seperti ini situasinya.

Biasanya, kalau Hinata- _hime_ merajuk, tandanya minta dibujuk. Yah, lagi-lagi aku harus memutar otak untuk mengembalikan suasana yang sudah membeku. Tak lama mencari, sebuah ide muncul di kepala pirang ini. Bak lampu yang menyala terang. Memikirkan itu, membuatku mengukir seringai tipis tanpa Hinata- _hime_ sadari.

"Hei, Hinata- _hime_ ," panggilku.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan polos. Tangannya masih betah membelai Leon. Oh ayolah, Hinata- _hime_ , kapan kau memperlakukanku seperti itu, hm?

"Kau memelihara singa, aku memelihara serigala. Bagaimana–"

Aku menggantung kalimatku. Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Hinata- _hime_ membuatku gemas sendiri. Ah, bahkan seringaian ini semakin melebar.

"–jika anak kita nanti kita beri harimau sebagai peliharaanya?"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Hahaha, gantung lagi ya? Sengaja sih, pengen readers berfantasi sendiri. Kalau di lanjutin, keburu rate begeser, hahaha/plak.

Review?


End file.
